Currently, tubular chassis designs are available that incorporate a turn button to actuate a privacy function. However, such turn buttons, while ADA compliant, are not operable by individuals with certain handicaps. In addition, such turn buttons must typically be rotated to the unlocked position in order to open the door from the inside. In a panic situation, such as a fire or intruder, a delay would be most inconvenient. Accordingly, a need exists for a tubular chassis design with an ADA compliant push button actuator for the privacy function as well as emergency operation without unlocking the push button.
In conventional tubular chassis designs, it is possible to be locked out of a room if the push button is actuated and the door closes. This is because the lock does not automatically unlock as the door closes. Accordingly, a need exists for a lever that includes an ADA compliant push button and an automatic latch kick-off feature that will prevent a door from inadvertently locking upon closing.